Beautiful Hands
by JuubiOokami
Summary: Last thing to be sold, a Beautiful Antique Piano, and the rookies all find out something they never knew about their friend Naruto. If you want and squint possibly SakuNaru. Warning Self harm and slight OOCness...you have been warned!friendship fic. Enjoy


**Just an Idea I had while playing myself one day. Hope you enjoy.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto…but someday….**

"Wow, some of this stuff is so old!" Ino remarked to Sakura and she nodded her head understandingly.

"I know, I'm surprised that Tsunade-Sama has kept half of this stuff for so long." The pink haired Shinobi remarked as she brushed her long fingers along a dusty chest of draws that looked ancient.

"I would say this is a garage sale, but some of the pieces are really beautiful." She thought aloud, "I heard that there were people coming from all over the countries to have a look and buy; some of these things are very expensive."

"How do you think the Hokage feels about having to sell Sarutobi-Sama's old things?"

"Well judging by the fact it's been three years since she became Hokage, I would say that she doesn't feel that great about it." Sakura mused.

"she's even organized guards to make sure nothings pinched, I think she feels really sensitive about making sure that the right things go the right people."

"These were the things left untouched in his will right?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, well, half of the will was burnt so we could never find out what was meant to go to who, but the old Hokage's family agreed that they would let the things be sold, because they had no need for them, they are after all, set for life."

Sakura stopped her speaking as her eyes rested on a grand Piano that sat in the corner, dusty like the rest of the attire, but still very beautiful. Once in it's former glory, Sakura could imagine that it had been one of the most priceless things that the Hokage owned.

Ino sniffed, "Seeing things like that, it makes me sad that I never learnt to play, Piano's are really beautiful creations."

Sakura tilted her head slightly, "I had a couple of lessons when I was younger, but I could probably never do that Piano any justice, I can only hope It goes to a master who will play it with as much Beauty as it posses."

"Hey Sakura-Chan!"

The voice made both of them turn as Naruto appeared before them, grinning. Sakura blinked, Naruto wasn't wearing his usual attire of Orange and black.

Instead he was wearing a plane white shirt and black trousers with a black jacket to go over the top. His long Blonde hair was falling slightly in-front of his eyes, because his Forehead protector wasn't on to pull it back. Naruto looked really good, and a lot older from his usual 16 year old self.

Sakura quickly jumped out of her dazed daydream and she almost hit Naruto, "Naruto! What are you doing! Why aren't you in ninja attire?"

"huh?" Naruto blinked, "Why would I be?"

"Aren't you here to protect the stuff?" Ino asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Uh? No, I came out of free will." Naruto shrugged, his dark blue eyes shining, and his arms crossed.

Sakura blinked and then shook her head, "You do know, you won't be able to buy anything, this stuff is going to sell for millions."

Naruto laughed, his hand behind his head. Sakura saw a quick flash of bandage, Naruto had been harmed on both arms apparently in the last mission, but Sakura hadn't really been told much about it.

"I don't plan on buying anything, everything is way out of my league any way! I just wanted to come."

"Ne, Baka? Shouldn't you be in the hospital, weren't you injured on your last mission?" Sakura asked the blonde boy.

Naruto stopped laughing and glanced at her, his eyes pleading, "Oh! Please don't tell!"

"Naruto the Hokage is going to be around, trying to hide from hospital when you're going to be right under the leaders noise is extremely stupid, you would be better off hiding at home."

Naruto shook his head again, "No! I had to come here." He assured her.

"Why?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows rose in question.

"Some of this stuff is really Nostalgic." Naruto commented, "The old man used to take care of me when I was young, so…I dunno I had to come…make sure that the stuff went to the right people, see it one more time, you know?"

Sakura looked surprised, but then she smiled kindly and her eyes turned soft, "Yeah, that makes sense."

Ino smiled as well, "Well, you might as well help us make sure that the stuff stays safe, you're more conspicuous any way (that's a good thing by the way, so don't go and load mouth now)"

Naruto laughed again and nodded, his eyes rolling and studying the old chest of drawers before he gave one last wave and left the two Konuochi to it.

Sakura shook her head once more, "That boy…"

Tsunade started longingly at the treasure trove of antiques in-front of her. Truth be told, she didn't want to get rid of them, but it had gotten to the point in her house hold where you couldn't move three centre meters without smashing into something!

Shizune had finally been the one to point out kindly that they were going to have to go at some point, and the late September/October time would be perfect time for a good sale.

But still, Tsunade felt really ill at the idea of some of the things going to other countries. She wasn't racist or anything, but these were the Sandaime's things…and she really hoped that some people from the village would come and buy some of them. She couldn't stand the idea of her Sensei's things not going to the people he loved most.

Suddenly a blonde head caught her eye, and she felt her temper raising again. It was a temporary distraction to the depression she was mulling over.

"Naruto!" She demanded, the change of clothes wasn't going to fool her.

Naruto turned to her with scared eyes, his face looked like that of a trapped rabbit, and he was desperately afraid.

"Tsu…nade….ba..-..chan?" he managed to stutter out at long last.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, looming above him and shadowing his face.

"I…just…ah…" Naruto attempted to make a quick runner, but she had grabbed the back of his color and was holding onto him.

"I don't think so."

Naruto eventually stopped the struggling and went limp in her grip. Sighing Tsunade put him down and forced him to face her.

"Well Naruto?"

"Sorry, Baa-san, but I had to come." His voice had an edge to it, and he kept his head down.

Tsunade felt her grip release, she was struck with a second of unbearable sadness, though she wasn't completely sure why.

"That's…" she shook her head, "Well! If you insist on being here than make yourself useful! Guard the stuff, and make sure nobody messes it up!"

Naruto looked up at her with surprised eyes that shone with an innocence that couldn't possibly be real coming from the prankster he was.

"hai Obaa-san! Got it!" he ran away from her, leaving her standing there alone.

Tsunade let her hand drop and she looked down at her fingers, it looked like this wasn't just hard on her.

Most of the whole Konaha group ended up guarding the stuff. Shikamaru was dozing slightly in a chair that looked like it had been carved strait from a tree, but was surprisingly comfortable. He was in-fact keeping an eye over things in the area as well as resting. Twice he stopped somebody walking away with small items with his Shadow Jutsu. And Twice ANBU had dragged the person away and kicked him out of the building. Shikamaru was content on the idea that he was doing a good job. The Sandaime had been a good guy, so if he could give the old guy a hand in something (Even after death) he was going to do it, no matter how very troublesome it seemed at the time.

Neji and Hinata were stationed at either exit with Byukagun activated and watching. They were making sure that nobody walked out with anything. So far however nobody had gotten passed the doors with anything. Even Hinata was being timidly persistent and firm.

Tenten was stuck in the weapons area, and her keen eyes had memorized everything with a blade, if even the smallest Shurekin went missing she would know. She always knew.

She was very content on looking at the beautiful craftsmanship and all of the designs etched into some of the killing machines…the made them look almost artistic.

Shino stood in one of the corners, his eyes hidden by the dark glasses, making nobody quite sure where he was looking, and therefore afraid to approach him.

Kiba was sitting with Akamaru under one of the tables, sniffing out anyone who came too close and left with anything that they weren't meant too.

Ino and Sakura were apparently chatting like school friends, but almost eight times now they had dragged someone out by the scruff of the neck and chucked them away.

Lee was standing to attention outside the door, making everybody wary that the defense was tight inside the room.

Chouji was eating his usual packet of crisps and managing to stand beside a lot of things at the same time making people unable to grab and make a runner.

Naruto was walking casually through the isles, looking bored, but his eyes were keen. He had a list of things that been sold, that he updated every few minutes. He could immediately catch if something was missing; he knew every piece of my heart.

Kakashi was standing in another corner, his one good eye looking and concentrating on his book, but every other sense in his body keeping an eye out for anything in the least bit suspicious.

The whole room was thief tight, nobody was walking out with any of the Hokages things!

It was nearing that time in the evening when everybody was a little more relaxed, and there were fewer customers. The room was a lot more empty then it had been the morning previous, and everybody was sighing with a job well done.

Not a single thing had gone astray.

Suddenly two figures entered the room, and caused most of the Ninja's to look up in surprise.

One was a tall Woman with long brown hair and the same coloured eyes. She was very beautiful, and well dressed. The other was a young boy, with a forehead ninja protector on, and Ninja attire.

"See, we aren't to late Konahamaru." The woman smiled at him.

He smiled slightly as well, "Yeah, I know." He walked forward and looked around, "Though, a lot of things are gone."

Naruto's ear pricked up and he looked over the desk he had been examining, "Oh! Konahamaru." He grinned.

"Naruto Nii-san!" the younger Naruto waved and walked over.

"came to look at some of your grandfathers stuff?" Sakura asked from behind Naruto.

"Yeah! We don't really need anything, but we wanted to make sure that we had something at least."

"that's good." Kakashi turned the page of his book.

"but what to get is the question." He looked around.

"Look Konahamaru! It's your grandfather's piano, we could get that, it's such a beautiful design!"

"But we already have a piano." The younger boy turned to it, "Besides, I'm kind of surprised to see it still here, that thing is a masterpiece, wouldn't some old crones have already bought it?"

Tsunade went slightly pink, "That would be my fault, it's such a beautiful thing…I remember how much Sensei used to treasure it. So I couldn't allow just anyone to buy it. I'm not doing this for Money, so even the highest price wouldn't fetch."

"Oh! We should buy it Konahamaru," His mother exclaimed excitedly.

"Like I said, we already have one Mum!"

"Yes, but this one is special!" She sighed, "and you play the piano so well, you're grandfather taught you! Remember."

Konahamaru shook his head, "I learnt, but I don't have the knack for it, and I don't have the time being a ninja to learn."

"Oh! Come! Play us something! Then you'll see!"

Tsunade readily agreed, Konahamaru was after all the Old mans grandson, and he had taught him to play the piano, it seemed the most fitting thing so far. (Even though they already owned a piano at home)

Konahamaru felt the piercing eyes of the whole contents of the room and finally gave in. sighing he moved onto the stool and lifted the ancient lid to reveal the pearly keys.

He placed his hands on it, magically the notes were still in key and tuned.

He began to play the last thing his grandfather had ever taught to him. It had been a while since he practiced, but his young fingers knew the movements fairly well.

Behind him Naruto closed his eyes and un-be known to him he began to almost hum under his breath as the music progressed. Suddenly his eyes opened and he made a noise to stop the boy.

"Ano sa ano sa, there was meant to be a rest there, and I'm sure that that's meant to be a sharp directly after the introduction. You're playing it too sloppily."

"Hey! How do you know?! No one has ever heard this song!" Konahamaru turned on him, "This piece is hard! You try to play it!"

Naruto turned very red when he realized that everyone was staring at him. "no no, that's your job."

"Then at least show me what you mean." Konahamaru was scheming.

"Um…" Naruto moved forward and looked at the piano, o god it filled him with longing, being this close to it.

Konahamaru shifted of the stool and let Naruto sit.

"I didn't know you could play the Piano, Naruto." Sakura said aloud.

"I can't really…I just…picked a couple of things up form the old man." Naruto whispered.

Oh his hands longed to rest themselves against those keys, these hands missed those black and white notes.

"Go on Naruto, play it!" Konahamaru insisted.

Naruto stared down at his hands. He didn't know if he could. Those fingers, those fingers that had killed countless of times, that had been bloodied up and fought. He wondered how they could still be so long and elegant at this point. It confused him in general.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, "Look this is silly… I can't play, I would put this Piano to shame, it would be crying."

"Try Naruto, it's not doing any good just sitting there doing nothing."

Naruto blinked, it wasn't just the pressure of all of the Ninja's in the room he was feeling, it was his own longing too. He really wanted to play it, he really did.

With these killer hands, he wanted to create something beautiful.

"Don't worry Naruto, we don't expect a masterpiece." Kakashi muttered, "But, really, you should just play a little tune, or at least hit a few notes. For the sake of the Sandaime, before the Piano goes, play it at least once."

Naruto had never heard anything that made so little and so much sense. Finally he succumbed to the pressure and put his hands against the piano.

His fingers moved on there own accord, the music floating over him, his eyes closed as the waves hit him again and again.

He knew which notes to hit, he knew the song even though he had only ever heard it once.

It was silly to think that with these hands he had destroyed so much, yet here he was playing a piece so beautiful it brought tears to his eyes.

Somehow it was as if the Piano looked younger, and newer, it didn't creak when he pressed the peddles, and it didn't groan under the wait of his hands as he pressed harder for the loader bits. The sound was magnified through the room and echoed at all of the right bits.

The music was like a lost long friend, a story that was unraveling to him, Uzumaki Naruto. O God, he had really missed this.

The music was like balm to his wounds. Both physically and mentally. Killing wasn't something he enjoyed, it was something he detested, he liked to protect.

But when he killed, it would cut into him, it would slice into him so deeply; Naruto had on several occasions attempted to cut the pain out of himself, it had never been a success.

His wrists were bleeding now, from all of the movements he was making the old wounds had opened. But the Chakra was flowing to them and healing them. The chakra was coming out in soft waves as the music began to affect him so deeply.

Even he didn't know he could do this. Even he didn't realize that with the ability to destroy he possessed he could also create.

He smiled slightly and opened his eyes watching his hands glide over the keys like water, so soft and smooth.

Closing his eyes again he reached his finally with an almost regret, he wanted to play for longer, he really really did. But the song finished, and his hands played the last note right up to the top key.

Then he sat there, staring down. The silence of the room almost hit him and he scrunched up his hands. He couldn't face them, he really couldn't.

Turning away he got up.

"Naruto…"

Ignoring the comrades he tore past them, and ran out of the room. He couldn't face it. He couldn't look at them.

He couldn't face them with so many tears streaking down his face.

Why had he played it! Why!? Now it was going to be sold! And he would never see it again. Never.

Why had he had to experience the music only to know that once again he was going to be deprived from it…why?

Running back up to his flat he buried his head into his pillow and sobbed himself to sleep. The last thing he though before he lost consciousness was;

'_I can't let this bring me down…I have to be Hokage…I can't let this stop my dream…I can't let it get in the way.'_

But he knew as well as any body that he had the feel of music, the spirit, the whole love of it. He wasn't going to follow it as a career (Hokage was, after all his goal), he just wanted to play, to play to heal his wounds, to play to heal other people's wounds, he just wanted to hear the music.

When he was told to report back to the Hokage's tower for his missions the week afterwards, nothing was mentioned of the music, and he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that the piano was gone.

He decided to forget about it, and focused solely on his missions, still he felt a dull ache in his heart.

A couple of weeks went by, uneventful and unexciting. Naruto put his smile back on, and went back to his Ramen diet and daily routine.

He could live, Oh, he could, he wasn't weak and he wasn't as dumb as he put out to be. He went back to training, training to become Hokage, training to save Sasuke. He was happy enough with these ideas at heart; Naruto was easy enough to please on the outside.

There was still a thudding ache on the inside though.

The 10th came at last, and Naruto found himself once more running toward the Hokage tower. Now that he was a ninja he was happy that he could do something on this day. The day that the fourth Hokage had saved the village and imprisoned the monster Kyuubi into a newly born child, and incidentally Naruto's birthday.

There had been a time long ago, that on this day Naruto would get beaten, and hurt and left to die somewhere in the streets. School had always been put off for the day festivals, so he could never go there to escape.

But now that he was a ninja he was always working, and the villagers hated him less, heck now, some of them even liked him.

He felt nothing special about the fact that it was his birthday any more, today was a working day just like every other day.

He jumped up the last of the stairs and ran to Tsunade's door, as hyper and active as always.

"He won't like it."

"It's the best we can do!"

Naruto stopped in the doorway to find Tsunade and Sakura talking. They both stopped and looked his way, before Tsunade sighed.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"I'll go make the arrangements." Sakura beamed and then walked toward Naruto.

"Hi Naruto! Happy fourths day!" she said touching him on the arm.

"Yeah! You too!" he chorused happily back before turning to Tsunade. "Wow, sounds like you're going to torture someone again! Who's the unlucky bastered?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Mind your language, and he's not the only one getting tortured, I have another mission for you."

"Whaaat! Another one!" Naruto glanced at the clock, "But it's six in the evening!!"

"No complaining, you want to be Hokage right!?"

"That's blackmail!" Naruto huffed, but smiled, "What do I have to do?"

"Just deliver this to Konahamaru." She pulled up a large bulky envelope, "and then go to the Hokage monument…and put some flower there for me please." She passed him a couple of roses,"

"Whaaaa! Doing your work for you! I have better get paid for this!" he took the package and Envelope and got down to the job. Running he jumped from roof to roof and avoided any bars or places where people were likely to get drunk…drunken people tended to get violent.

He stopped at the boy's house and landed infront of the door, before timidly knocking at the large knocker and waiting. Konahamaru's house was huge, and it slightly intimidated the Blonde.

The door opened and Konahamaru appeared before Naruto, "Oh! Naruto-niisan!" he exclaimed, "are you here to drop off the parcel?"

"Yeah." Naruto passed it to him.

"Sweet!" Konahamaru held it up, "Hey, come in for a bit!"

Before Naruto could say that he had other places to be, the younger genin had dragged him in and was leading him into the sitting area.

Naruto blinked again; wow…the house really was big!

Konahamaru opened the package and pulled out a CD from it's contents. He turned to Naruto, "This was my Grandfathers favorite music, him and the Fourth. He taught the Fourth to play music too! Must be something he does for all of the future Hokage!" Konahamaru blinked and turned back to put the CD into the drive and turned the music up on the huge surround sound.

Naruto smiled slightly, and couldn't help but lean back as he listened to the music floating through the room. The Pianist was obviously a genius, those techniques…oh it was wonderful.

He didn't know how long he sat there listening to the Piano music with Konahamru, but it didn't seem long enough. The younger of the group began to fidget, something that Naruto would have undoubtedly done in any other situation like this, but he was to spell bound by the music. Music was the only thing that could do this to him.

"Hey Naruto-niichan." Naruto opened his eyes as Konahamaru spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have some roses?"

"I have to put them on the alter for the Hokages." Naruto remarked closing his eyes once again.

"Then you had better hurry, it closes at Seven."

"I have ages." Naruto breathed out, not wanting to stop listening to the heavenly sounds of the music. He didn't have any way of listening to music in his own house hold. Once he had owned a small radio, but it had been stolen, and Naruto had denied himself ever buying anything in the least bit expensive again.

"Naruto, it's 6:45 Pm." Konahamaru commented.

The Kyuubi vessel's eyes opened alarmed. "WHAT!" he jumped up. "Why didn't you warn me sooner! DAMN!" he was out of the door in less then a few minutes.

"Bye Naruto!"

"what!? Oh!! BYE!!" he shouted as he ran as fast as he could.

Stupid Stupid Stupid!

He had got side tracked! He should have known better! Today of all days!

The villagers got violent at this hour, and if he was caught in the streets in the middle of the festival then it would be more than just his pain.

Some Villagers liked him, it was true, but others still despised him, and it was easy to be caught up in a crowd of hate. He was going to be in trouble unless he hurried.

It wasn't that Naruto couldn't defend himself; he was a Ninja for Gods sake, so of course he could. It was that he had devoted his whole life to becoming Hokage. And he wasn't going to very well hurt the people he was planning to rule and protect.

Dodging through the crowd he cursed his own dress sense, anyone wearing bright Orange and Black was bound to stick out like a sore thumb.

Truth was, he really likes wearing the orange, he felt the need to, not because it was in your face (Though that had helped for the attention problem when he was little) but because it was warm, and if he was going to be cold on the inside he needed the warmth and colour on the outside, to prove he was alive. Now that he wore Black with the Orange was just a vain hope that he would be slightly more camouflaged, and plus he liked the way it made his eyes and hair stand out as the only none orange thing that was on his persons.

Now he hated it, he hated his whisker marked face, and stunning sea blue eyes. He hated his sun kissed hair and (now) tall posture.

Laying the flowers down quickly at the small alter his eyes darted this way and that, to make sure nobody had seen him.

A face however did catch his gaze, and he turned to look at the portrait of the fourth Hokage Arashi staring at him. he was dazed for a moment staring at his face.

It was funny, the things that the villagers hated about him, were the same things that they loved about the Fourth; that golden spikey hair, the startling sapphire iris and the shining smile that dominated the sparkle in his eyes.

Naruto's own smile had to appear and his face softened. The Fourth had also learnt Music from the Third. It made Naruto feel just that little but closer to the man who had made the past sixteen years (No, seventeen now) of his life a living hell. Not that Naruto resented him, he didn't. Naruto didn't blame anyone for what he felt, only the damn Fox.

The Uzumaki stopped and for one moment dipped his head in a silent prayer to his idol. Then he turned and was off as quickly as he had come.

Turning round a corner however his heart nearly stopped dead as it tripped over. A whole group of people with pitchforks and burning torches were looking around. Naruto could from there faces exactly who they were looking for on this day; the dirty Kyuubi monster, or as he realized after a second, him.

'_where the hell did they get pitchforks?!'_

Naruto though as he ran up the wall to avoid them and began sprinting home. Once he was home it would be safe, nobody knew were he lived, he had been moving around especially when he was a kid, and nobody knew were he had been staying for the past four years (Mainly because two of those had been spent with Ero-Sannin)

Running up the stairway he reached his door, yanked it open, threw himself inside and then closed it again as quickly as possible. He slid down the wooden frame, his eyes closed and panting for the breath that his oxygen deprived body lusted for.

A small noise suddenly made him alert, someone was in his house…no wait a minute! I whole BUNCH of people were in his house. Standing up immidiatly he slicked the switch at the wall and nearly fell over in shock.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Uzumaki Naruto had never actually considered the idea of having company in his home, it just wasn't something he did.

In fact, he had never even ever dreamt of the idea of having a group around, he was sure that he didn't have enough room for anyone to be comfortable in other then himself.

So how a whole Ninja age group plus friends and a Piano had managed to find themselves lodged into his sitting room he still wasn't sure.

But there they were, all of the rookies, all of his friends, his two Sensei's the fifth Hokage. They were all standing there.

Naruto had to almost resist the urge to stab himself and make sure that he wasn't dreaming. But he was pretty sure with the ache in his left arm that he wasn't. God the boy had nearly had a heart attack.

"what are you doing here!" were the first coherent words that managed to form into his mouth.

"Surprise party, duh!" Sakura smiled at her team mate.

Naruto felt as if he was going to fall over again, but somebody thankfully drew up a chair for him before he could do so.

Kakashi was standing beside him, "We all spoke about it, and decided that you were defiantly the one who deserved it most." His one good black eye looked down at Naruto and away from his book.

The piano looked really good in the centre of his room, though it did manage to dominate most of the area, not that Naruto had any furnish to have the attention taken away from.

"i…" he chocked, "What…" nothing but a heavy lump in his throat came out after that.

Konahamaru grinned, "Well, since you have lost the ability to speak, why don't you play something for us, Naruto-niichan?"

He was steered so that once more he found himself in front of the glorious music maker.

"Ah…I can't play anything…"

"Now we all know that's a lie." Everyone agreed in the room.

"But…I don't know anything…" Naruto stuttered.

Konahamaru laughed, "you play by your ear right? The other week you had only heard that piece once, but you could play it."

"I don't hear music very often." Naruto admitted softly, but everyone heard the excuse.

"Oh, we guessed that." Shikamaru muttered lazily, "That's why I came up with a plan."

"You would come to the Hokage to give in the mission's forms, and Tsunade-Sama would send you on one more while we organized all of this at your house." Sakura grinned.

"When you got to my house I made you listen to the CD of piano music with me." Konahamaru grinned.

"You then had to go to the monument so that Konahamaru could get to your house, and so that you could get into the mood of playing music." Tsunade crossed her arms.

"How would going to the monument make me think of Music?" Naruto asked, baffled that some how they knew, and how they cam up with it.

"Psychological." Shikamaru yawned. "It's troublesome, but I figured that seeing the Fourth's face just after you had heard that he learnt music from the Third would set your mind to it."

Naruto wasn't exactly sure what to say, but he finally spoke, "That still doesn't help the problem at hand, I don't know any music."

Konahamaru grinned wickedly, "that's a lie, you spent a whole hour listening to it with me this afternoon."

Naruto blinked, he was right.

The Blonde Ninja, closed his eyes, "I'm not going to pretend this isn't something I enjoy." He lifted the lid and his hands touched the keys and spoke out of character "You guys are the best friends in the whole world. You're the most precious people on the planet"

"No Naruto." Sakura beamed at her light eyed friend, "You are."

And then the music had taken the room in a warm embrace.

Naruto had to say it, this was the best birthday he had ever had, and the passed wounds and hurts just couldn't equal up to the beauty of that moment.

Nothing could be equal to the beauty of those murderous saintly hands as they made something so heavenly, the Clouds must have opened up so that the ghosts from the past could listen in and watch the future Hokage play.

**Well! That's all! I hope you enjoyed it! If you want me to write another chaoter then please say so…this is my first oneshot so…**

**Any way, press that nice shiny button at the bottom please and review! That would be grand! Thanks!**


End file.
